Episode 4000 (15th April 1996)
Plot Alec tells Vicky that he'll move out to a five-star hotel. Judy is furious when Gary pays the horse's feeding bill with their holiday money. Ashley and Kelly arrange to have a date in the Rovers, both terribly shy of actually asking the other out. Don tells Kevin that he intends to be a good boss and pump the profits back into the business. Percy catches Jamie hanging around the back alley, skiving off school. Jamie sees a girl steal Josie's bike from the backyard and chases after her. When Percy hears about the missing bike he tells Don that Jamie must have stolen it. Jamie follows the thief and grapples with her for the bike. When he calls for help she runs off. Maureen is sick of Maud getting at her, encouraging her to get out and forget Reg. Jamie returns Josie's bike. She offers him a reward but Don stops her, telling her that Jamie stole it in the first place. He swears he didn't. Tricia goes for Josie when she calls Jamie a thief and tells her about his puncture tricks. Tricia throws Josie out before turning on Jamie, demanding the truth. Alec tells Vicky that he's decided to move into a B&B run by ex-chorus girl Jessie Wilcox and her husband Charlie. He explains he'd feel more at home there than at a big hotel. Jamie tells Tricia all about his puncture scam but swears he did not steal the bike. Tricia warns him that if he's not careful he'll be taken into care. Don and Josie are alarmed when Kevin tells them that the garage compressor has broken and it'll cost £5,000 for a new one. Cast Regular cast *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Bike Thief - Michelle Totton Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *5 Crimea Street - Communal hallway and Tricia's flat *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Don takes stock of his new business while Jamie is in trouble yet again. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,130,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes